


Between Elves and Hobbits

by Nevaratoiel



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaratoiel/pseuds/Nevaratoiel
Summary: Sam and Legolas converse; simple as that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim to know everything about The Lord of the Rings. I even have not read the book in all its entirety. So forgive me if I make mistakes. This is just my take on how a conversation between Sam and Legolas could go, based on what I do know; a combination of what I have read in the books and what I’ve seen in the movie. Though I’m sure I will make some errors in either facts or language I still hope you will enjoy reading it.
> 
> That said, I might be editing this sometime in the future, since I wrote this in 2005.
> 
> Please review! I want to know what you think!

**Chapter 1**

It was an almost ethereal night. The stars seemed to be shining brighter than ever. The wind, that had blown all day, had died away to a slight breeze and as soon as the sun had descended, insects had come from their hideouts and started their songs of the night. And all the while the Fellowship had walked on.

“I think we should stop soon,” Aragorn whispered to Gandalf, the latter frowning. “The hobbits are tired and it is already late.”

The old wizard nodded slowly and looked around to see for a suitable place to put up camp. But no place would do, as far as he could see.

“Legolas!” He called out. But no answer came. “Where is that damned Elf?” He grumbled and heard Aragorn chuckle next to him. He knew Gandalf to be most annoyed about the disappearing act that seemed Legolas’ speciality.

“Legolas!” This time it was Aragorn who called. But still there was no answer. In the back he heard Boromir grumbling something about Elven ears and nailing to a tree. The ranger could not help but chuckle again, this time earning a glare from the other.

Gandalf sighed. “Well I suppose we will have to wait until he presents himself to us.”

“Are we really stopping?” A small voice came from lower to the ground. It was Peregrin Took, who had been complaining the last 2 hours about sore feet and a growling stomach. He almost jumped from excitement when Gandalf gave a quick nod and then let himself fall to the ground where he stood. The other Hobbits, except for Samwise Gamgee, followed his example. Sam was as tired as the others but he didn’t feel at ease. This was his first journey and he had never been so far away from the Shire.

The Shire. He already missed it much, the calmness of it and his gardens, the beautiful hills, the…

He was jolted from his thoughts by a soft, melodic voice behind him, and as he turned, Legolas was standing closely behind him. He jumped and yelped.

“My apologies, master Samwise. I did not mean to frighten you.” The tall Elf looked at him with sympathy.

“Oh no, mister Legolas, sir, you just startled me, that is all,” the Hobbit said as he looked up in awe at the fair creature, hair blowing slightly in the soft breeze. It was such a formidable sight and Sam could not do more than stare at him.

“Well, I apologise for startling you, then,” he said with a slight smile that only touched the corners of his mouth. “I will stomp like a dwarf when approaching you,” he added and stole a glance at Gimli, who was sitting on a rock several feet away, looking at the Elf with unconcealed annoyance. But it did not seem to bother the Elf, looking definitely too innocent, in any way and Sam could not prevent himself from smiling.

Gandalf interrupted Gimli before he could utter a word. “Ah there you are Legolas. I was afraid your superior hearing had abandoned you,” he said, giving the other a piercing look. “Where did you go?”

Legolas shrugged, the motion only barely perceptible, but Sam was watching him very closely. In the few days they had travelled, Legolas had barely revealed himself. Only when they ate and when they rested, the Elf was near his companions. But Sam, in the rare moments Legolas presented himself, had not had the time to really look at him and found himself drawn to the smooth and handsome, almost feminine features. The straight nose, the strong cheekbones, lips that were neither too small nor too big; almost perfection, and his body was slender and he moved gracefully, like a cat, swift and silent.

Again the soft voice jolted him out of his reverie. “I was simply searching for a place to make camp. And I do believe that is what you summoned me for, Mithrandir.”

Gandalf grumbled to himself and turned. “Well? Did you find something?”

Legolas nodded. “Only a few strides away. Follow me.”

They arrived at the right spot and made their camp, after which they sat down, resting a bit. Aragorn had gone to fetch some wood to make a fire, while Gandalf divided the rations they had, making sure everyone got their equal share. When he offered Legolas some food the Elf declined, saying he did not need any. But Gandalf insisted him to eat and after a couple of minute of glares and sharp but hushed arguments the food was finally accepted.

Sam saw Legolas frown and climbing into the nearest tree. The Elf probably wanted solitude when eating, he reasoned, though he heard about the large feasts the Elves occasionally had. It struck him as quite odd. But, then again, he knew very little about Elves and he still hoped to learn something from this strange silent one. But he would have to wait for the Elf to get down again. No way would he climb into a tree.

A nudge in his side made him snap his head to the side, where Gandalf sat, smiling at the Hobbit.

“You may go to him. He will not bite,” the Maia whispered. Sam nodded and stood to walk to the tree he had seen Legolas climb in and stood before it, looking up to it. But Legolas was not there.

“Not there,” Gandalf’s voice told him from behind, and Sam turned. “There,” and the Hobbit moved the way Gandalf pointed. With a sigh Sam walked slowly in the right, if it was right, direction.

Sam was both afraid and intrigued by the wood and its flora and fauna. So much diversity; trees so large, reaching for the sun and the stars, and plants so small, seeming to cower to those towers of trees. He wondered if nature knew a ranking system, much like a king and his subjects. He had read about it, but had never seen something like this. The Shire had trees, sure, but not like this. This wood was dark, mysterious, and even dangerous. How would he ever being able to find an Elf here. But he just walked on, as Gandalf had said, the right direction.

It seemed he walked for an hour, so awed he was by the wood, its smells and sounds. There was so much to see and he was not aware he had arrived at a small creek until he stumbled over a tree root. He was able to find his footing and not fall unflatteringly on his face. He sighed and frowned. Now he was here and had not the slightest idea how to get back to the others. He plopped down on the floor at the foot of the creek and looked around a bit.

Then he saw a figure sitting on the other side, covered in darkness. Initially startled, his vision adjusted enough so that he could see the outlines of its body and he sighed again. It was the Elf. He had finally found the Elf.

Legolas did not seem to notice him, because he sat crossed-legged, completely still, his eyes closed and head slightly upright, as if in a trance. His hands were lightly placed upon his ankles and his back erect. Sam found himself drawn to that appearance and kept looking at him. Legolas seemed to be glowing and Sam wondered if that was just his imagination, an illusion created by the faint light of the moon. It was almost… perfect. Yes that would be the right word.

“I see you enjoy being among nature too.”

Yet again he was brought from his thoughts by the Elf’s voice and when he looked up, he looked straight into those crystal blue eyes that could take one’s breath away. Sam smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “Well, everyone ought to.”

Legolas nodded. “You are correct.”

For some time they sat in silence. Sam, trying not to show it, still observing Legolas, who clearly enjoyed sitting like that, and the moments that passed.

“How do you do that?” This time it was Sam’s voice breaking the silence.

Legolas arched an elegant eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?” he asked, surprise present in his voice.

“Glow. Like that.”

“Ah…” Legolas said, as if that explained everything. He did not answer for a moment, but seemed to be examining himself. At length he looked up and smiled. “That, young master Samwise is the nature of all Elves.” He almost laughed at the look of confusion coming on the face of the Hobbit. Softly he sighed and closed his eyes to further emphasise his words. When he looked upon Sam again, he noticed how the Hobbit’s eyes had grown as big as saucers and this time he chuckled softly.

Sam was speechless. He had never seen anything like that. While at first Legolas only seem to shimmer; now he was actually shining. And Sam was sure he did not imagine it this time.

“Shall I further explain?” came the humble offer. Sam nodded; it was all he could do.

“We are the children of the light. It is natural. We are born from the light.”

Sam was thoroughly confused now. “You mean you are not born like…?”

This triggered the humour and Legolas could not help but laugh, a soft and clear sound. Almost childlike. “No,” he began, “We are born just like every other being, master Samwise.”

“Please call me Sam,” Sam corrected, cheeks flushing.

Legolas bowed his head. “Sam it is then.”

Silence…

“Is it really true that Gollum escaped?” He couldn’t help but voice that thought, especially because it had bothered him for some days now. He almost regretted his question as Legolas’ eyes dulled somewhat and looked away from him. It was all the answer he needed and he decided he would not prod into something Legolas did not want to talk about.

But, though it was not something he was thrilled to talk about, Legolas politely answered. “In that you are also correct. Even the Eldar are not perfect.”

“You are damned close I would say,” Sam murmured, happy to see Legolas’ eyes lighten again at the comment. “Especially compared to us Hobbits.”

The fair being cocked his head a little to the side, as if his curiosity was piqued. “And why is that, if I may ask?”

Sam shrugged and bit the side of his lower lip out of habit. “Well…… we are small, clumsy; we have big ears and big feet. It seems like everything on us is big, except our bodies!”

Legolas just shook his head. “Nonsense young master Sam.” He rose to his feet and Sam, still in his sitting position, had to crane his head all the way up to be able to look at the other’s face when he stepped a closer. “Every race has something pure, none more than another.”

“Even Orcs?”

“Orcs as well.”

Sam snorted. “Well, I would never have thought of that.”

“There is not a creature that is purely evil.” Legolas walked a little closer to the water and put his hands in it. “Any being that is capable of feeling, cannot be all evil.” He motioned Sam to come closer and after a moment’s hesitation and a big sigh Sam rose and moved closer to the being that before arriving in Rivendell had only been a myth. And now he was close to touching an Elf. Who would have ever thought that? He thought.

“Look into the water,” Legolas instructed and Sam did so. Not being able to see anything but black water and the reflection of him and the fair being next to him. “All you see is darkness, correct?” Sam nodded. “Ah, so it seems. But when you take just a little bit of it in your hand—” Legolas pulled his hands out of the creek, cupping a bit of clean water. “—then it is beautiful and bright.” He smiled directly at Sam and the Hobbit could not do else than smile back. But he nodded. “I think I understand it.”

“Good,” And with that the ‘lesson’ had ended.

Silence, again. Sam had to admit the silence was a welcome thing, though there were many questions and concerns eating away in his mind.

“So…” Sam broke the silence again. “Do you Wood Elves prefer to eat away from their companions?”

Now both eyebrows arched and Legolas whipped his head towards the Hobbit. “What?” He said in a fashion most unlike the Elves. He mentally sighed when he realised what Sam had just asked. Of all the questions… a tiny voice in the back of his mind said.

“I asked if you always eat alone,” Same repeated.

“Why would you think that, Little One?”

“Well, you were so quickly gone after Gandalf almost forced you to take the food.”

And at this Legolas couldn’t hold in the burst of laughter…

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Legolas converse; simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim to know everything about The Lord of the Rings. I even have not read the book in all its entirety. So forgive me if I make mistakes. This is just my take on how a conversation between Sam and Legolas could go, based on what I do know; a combination of what I have read in the books and what I’ve seen in the movie. Though I’m sure I will make some errors in either facts or language I still hope you will enjoy reading it.
> 
> That said, I might be editing this sometime in the future, since I wrote this in 2005.
> 
> Please review! I want to know what you think!

**Chapter 2**

Sam was rather stupefied by the outburst of laughter that seemed such an un-Elven thing to do. From what he had seen in the time he had spent in Rivendell most Elves seemed to be overly serious and always speaking in riddles. And even when he first met this particular one, Legolas did not seem different from the rest at all. But now Sam finally had found the courage to talk to Legolas he noticed this one was not only from another realm, but also very different character. Though he had heard about the shadow that threatened to take over Mirkwood, this Elf seemed to have a much brighter spirit.

Legolas could not contain his mirth and it took a while before he was able to gather himself together to answer the poor Hobbit, who was all but gaping at him in confusion. He felt a twinge of sympathy and managed to recover himself enough to answer.

“My dear, dear Sam,” he said, trying desperately not to burst out laughing again, and somehow succeeding. “Mithrandir—or Gandalf as you call him—is a little over concerned with my health.” Not being able to wipe the mirth from his face, Legolas continued to explain. “He has done so ever since I was an Elfling.”

“I cannot imagine any Elf being a child, but I guess they have to be born sometime,” Sam mused, still a bit dazed by the Elf’s previous outburst of laughter.

“That is true,” Legolas followed up. “We do not simply exist. We get born, we live and sometimes we die.” At the last statement, he grimaced slightly as if it hurt him to think about it. He quickly masked it as Sam’s head shot up to look at him.

“Sometimes?” Sam was all ears again.

Legolas’ eyes became distant, as if wrapped in a memory that the Hobbit did not have access to.

At length he answered; “Nay, we do not die, that is, die naturally, like all other races do; grow old and die.”

“Oh.” Sam’s mind could not really grasp that not every living being would die of old age, and thus he kept silent for a minute, digesting the information.

Legolas continued; “Though we never will know until it happens.”

Sam had to agree with that. “But how old are you then, if I may ask, mr. Legolas? ”

Legolas shook his head minutely. “It has been so many years that even I cannot remember exactly how long.”

“Wow,” was all Sam was able to say. He couldn’t even fathom how many years that could be. The lives of Hobbits were short. To think of a creature that lived longer than he could count was almost unbelievable. And even more because those creatures called Elves looked so damned young.

“So, you fought in the Last Alliance then?”

Legolas shook his head minutely. “Nay, I was but an Elfling.”

“But that would make you at least 3000 years old,” Sam reasoned.

Legolas looked thoughtful. “Yes… I suppose you are right.”

“Wow…” the Hobbit muttered again. “That is old!”

The fair being chuckled and shrugged slightly. “I guess it is for you mortals.” Then a thought seemed to strike him, because Legolas suddenly looked directly at the Hobbit. “I was learned that Hobbits preferred a quiet life, and yet you are here.”

“Yes.” Sam nodded. “For Frodo.”

“The Ring bearer?” Legolas inquired. Yet again Sam nodded and Legolas noticed his eyes were sad. “You worry for him.” It was not a question and the Hobbit did not reply. He did worry indeed, but tried hard not to show it and was rather surprised this Elf had so easily looked into his heart.

“Do not despair,” the soft voice said, and it sounded comforting to Sam’s ears. “Whatever will happen is part of our destiny.”

“Well, I hope that destiny includes me getting back to the Shire again and see all my friends and family again,” Sam mumbled, looking down to the ground, sighing sadly.

But the Elf smiled and put up his chin to cast an almost smug look at the Hobbit. “I daresay you shall.” Then he raised his eyebrows and stepped away. “Do not worry so. You will have enough worrying matters in your life. This is the time when you should rest and enjoy what is left to enjoy in this world of darkness.” He walked on and Sam gathered himself up and hurried after the Elf, lest he would lose him out of sight.

“Mr. Legolas, wait up!”

Legolas turned and halted for a short moment and then walked on again. They both walked in silence for some time until Sam began to worry about the direction. He had not passed these trees and plants before. They seemed very strange to him and he hesitantly tugged at Legolas’ sleeve.

“Uhhm… are we going the right way?”

Legolas looked down at the hobbit blankly and answered rather coolly; “Of course we are.” Then he walked on. With a frown Sam followed him again, wondering about the cool and distant tone he could discern in the Elf’s voice. As if he were saying; ‘Do you doubt me?’ Not at all like the friendly, patient person he appeared before. And Sam wondered if he had really offended him. He sighed, but did not say anything. But after having taken a few strides, the Elf turned again and place sympathetic eyes on the smaller being.

“I apologise. I did not mean to snap,” he offered with a small shrug.

“And I did not mean to doubt you.” Sam replied. The Elf let out a short laugh before walking on yet again. “Well, then, young Halfling, let us walk back to the others. It’s soon time to move on again.”

“But we have not been here for more than a few hours,” Sam complained half-heartedly.

“I know, but Mithrandir…” he corrected himself, “…Gandalf, he feels we are at haste to complete our task, as soon as is possible.”

The hobbit sighed deeply and trudged on. “I had hoped to get some rest.”

“And you will. We will not leave before dawn.” The slight smile was back on the Elf’s face.

As they entered a new clearing, Sam finally started to recognise things. That particular tree stump with a hole in it. The bed of dirty foliage around it and fairy beds on the bark. And he smiled.

“You did not lead me astray.”

“Of course I did not,” the other answered without turning. “I do not mislead my friends. Such is not my nature.”

Sam blinked. “Friend? Did you just call me your friend?” He had never imagined hearing that from the Elf and it rather surprised him. Elves were supposed to be unreachable, legends, heroes, but not friends. Not like this. It felt so odd and Sam had to adjust to the idea.

Now Legolas did turn and a smiled tentatively. “If I may,” he answered and inclined his head slightly.

“If you may! Of course you may. I mean, the honour is all mine! Friends with an Elf! Wait until Mr. Frodo hears it!” With all exuberance, his fatigue forgotten he stormed into the camp where he knew the others were, Legolas following slowly, shaking his head slowly. He sat down next to Gandalf with a soft sigh.

“It seems you have done much to improve the young Hobbit’s spirits, I see,” the Maia grumbled in the Elven language. Legolas just nodded and answered; “Though I fear it is only temporary. This young one will go through a lot of hardships. I hope he will be strong and brave enough to face it all.”

“There is much unknown about the strength of the Hobbits. And we already know they are more than meets the eye.”

“It has yet to be seen, but for now I am glad that I could have been of any help.” Legolas rose and bowed briefly. “I will take my leave now, we cannot be without guard.”

Gandalf nodded slightly and watched as the fair being headed for a nearby tree. “Oh, and Legolas,” he called out softly. The other turned; “Yes, Mithrandir?”

“Next time when I call you,” the Wizard spoke with a wink, “don’t let me wait another Yen, alright?”

Legolas rolled his eyes and climbed swiftly and graciously into the tree, but Gandalf could hear the soft laughter flowing on the wind. With a sly grin he lit his pipe.

_The End_

 


End file.
